Daughter of Ash and Bone
by Angel Of Darkness And Light
Summary: She was on fire. Then she was ash. Pain pulsed from the center of her body, an arrow shaft sticking out of her chest...After a battle in which she is injured, Lucina wakes up with a stunning realization: Most of her memories are gone. What's more, nothing feels right and the memories she does have are of a boy named Jaune and cold amber eyes...A RWBY x Fire Emblem Crossover.


_She was on fire, writhing in red hot flames of pain that licked at her skin. Like a living thing they hounded after her, smothering her, choking her. She couldn't breathe and moving only made the fire clench down tighter. Gasping, gasping for air, the only response she got was ashes filling up her lungs. And a voice. A horrible voice, soft as velvet, whispering evil things in her ear. A pain in her chest. Fear. She wanted to scream, "Make it stop, make it stop! I don't want to die—"_

"LUCINA!"

Cerulean orbs opened abruptly, and just like that the flames and evil voice were gone, snuffed out. She was breathing heavily, cool sweat coating every inch of her aching body, the pain present but dulled in the center of her chest. There was something wet placed on her brow—a rag perhaps—her shaking hand found it with agonizing slowness, and she then realized she was on some sort of bed. Before she could attempt to sit up, a hand stopped her, followed by, "Nuh uh. I don't think so missy."

Turning her head, she noted out of the corner of her eye that her hair was…blue? That didn't seem right. Was it hers? Confusion filled her. It was then that she noticed a young blonde haired woman with her hair styled in gravity defying pigtails. The girl was wearing a simple dress with wire beneath it, a corset, and brown boots. In one of her hands was what could only be described as some sort of orb atop a straight wooden stick. _A staff._ Her mind told her.

With light blue eyes full of concern, the blonde girl said, "Hey take it easy there Lucina. " That name again. Why was this person calling her that? "You've been unconscious for two weeks after that flaming arrow hit you in the chest. Thank Naga we were able to get it out it time or else you wouldn't have made it…" She took a deep breath before quickly adding, "You have a rather nasty burn where it landed. I…I tried to heal it to the best of my ability, but by the time Chrom and Robin got to you it was nearly impossible to—"

Chrom. Robin. Naga. More familiar, but at the same time unfamiliar names. She tuned out what the rest of what the girl was saying, opting to try and place these terms. But she simply couldn't remember, as hard as she tried. It was all one big blank. The unknowingness spooked her. Who was she? The feeling she felt as a result of those thoughts must have shown on her face—speaking of which, what did she look like again?—for blondie stopped talking. A few moments passed before the girl asked, worry plain in her voice, "Lucina? Are you alright?"

"Lucina?" _She_ echoed, spelling out the name on her lips. Her voice was hoarse. She could feel her eyebrows furrow. "Who's Lucina?"

* * *

"Lissa…so you're telling barely remembers anything…?"

Robin's words came out as a whisper, but it was loud in the silence of the large tent. She couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. But the seriousness and sorrow in Lissa's face spoke volumes which the tactician queen of Ylisse couldn't ignore. "That's…that's…." Her voice trailed off, full of shock and horror.

"Horrible…" Chrom finished for her, just as distraught. As Robin looked at him, she could easily see a mirror of her untold emotions. Grief, sadness, and pain, just as any parents would be feeling after learning of a tragedy that had befallen their child. Only for them, it was all the much worse. She could clearly remember that day which seemed so long ago, where she been found by Chrom, without any memories, a sword and magic tome the only possessions she carried with her other than the clothes on her back.

She could recall the confusion and the despair she had felt, the overwhelming sense of nothingness that threatened to devour her entirely in her vulnerable state. Everything, which still affected her to this very day, even though time had passed and she had formed bonds with Chrom and the others. That had been the anchor which had prevented her from spiraling into insanity. But it hadn't been easy, forging new memories. Not by a long shot. And it still wasn't. The agony was still there.

Chrom had been a source of strength, from the very beginning of her awakening, first as a dear friend and later…her love. He had been patient with her, trusted her despite her having no memories other than how to fight, and had accepted her for who she was, amnesic tactician and all. It was how she fell in love with him in the first place. But even then, she could tell he struggled with understanding what she dealt with on a regular basis, that urge to know who exactly she was an wound that would never heal. He had tried to understand her pain, and in most respects he did, but Robin could sense there was always a part of him which didn't. So hearing Lucina being without memories was both agonizing and befuddling in nature, no doubt.

Then there was Morgan. Sweet, eager Morgan who had come into her and Chrom's world one fateful day in the ruins of a temple of Naga. Despite his vivacity, Robin could tell that he too was plagued by the pain of having almost complete amnesia. Gods, from the very beginning he had been trying to regain what he had lost, to no avail. From beating his head again a wooden plank to letting himself be jinxed by the other mages of the army, he had tried. Having heard and seen some of his actions for herself, Robin had attempted to stop him from hurting himself, but felt like a hypocrite for doing so. Even then, she hated seeing her little boy so desperate to recall, to know more of his past.

And now her and Chrom's daughter from the future was going to face the same torture? Would these nasty surprises never cease?

"I'm sorry Robin. Chrom." Lissa then murmured sadly, her usual spunkiness absent. "But it seems the wound Lucina took during that last battle resulted in more than just a fever…" She took a deep breath before continuing, saying, "You can go see her, but don't expect anything good to come of it."

Chrom nodded gravely. "We understand."

At that moment, a blur of blue and purple burst into the tent. "Mother! Father!" Morgan shouted, brown eyes wide. "I heard Lucina woke up finally, but that something was wrong with her. What's going on?" He demanded.

Robin looked at him straight in the eyes, sorrow in her voice as she said, "Lucina has amnesia, Morgan."

"What?!"

* * *

By the time the family of four including Lissa made their way to Lucina's tent, the sun was setting, painting the sky in a pink hue. All around them the camp was as busy as ever, with Shepherds, Feroxi, and Valmese alike going about the end of their daily routines before they settled in for the night.

"I don't believe this…" Morgan was saying in a hushed tone as they all stood outside the tent. His voice was as broken as Robin felt. Having told him the state his sister was in, Robin and the others could only watch as the excitement left his eyes only to be replaced by horror. "How could it get infected Aunt Lissa? How? You and Auntie Maribelle are the best healers I know of. I don't understand…"

The young cleric looked down at the ground before turning her gaze up to the young tactician in training, hands wrapped around her staff tight. "I know it's hard to take in Morgan…But sometimes…" She paused, struggling to find her words. When she spoke again, her voice was in serious cleric mode. "Sometimes these things happen. The wound your sister took was very serious. She just about perished." At this, Morgan flinched, causing Robin to put an hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. Chrom did the same with the boy's other one. "It's one thing to be struck by an arrow, it's worse when the arrow is on fire. By the time your parents and I got to her on the battlefield, Lucina was experiencing a burning of her lungs. I did the best I could at the time to stop the damage to her lungs, but the fighting made it difficult to give her proper treatment. I and Maribelle did the best we could after the battle was done."

"How could that cause amnesia though?" Morgan muttered.

Lissa shook her head sadly, knowing that the boy was just having difficulty processing what had happened. She couldn't blame him. "Fever as a result of infection, I'm guessing."

"You guess? What does that—?"

"It means it's our best guess, Morgan." Lissa said firmly. "A high enough fever can cause memory loss. But amnesia? This is unprecedented…We simply don't know how Lucina is still alive without having been turned into a vegetable." By this her voice had turned into a whisper. "It's a miracle she's alive and talking at all."

Chrom took a deep, forced breath. "Let's just go see her. I think we've stood out here long enough." Robin squeezed his hand comfortingly. "We need to see if there is even a remote possibility that she remembers us."

Nodding, Lissa opened the tent flap without a word. Chrom didn't like this at all. The three entered the small tent, taking in the sight of Maribelle saying something to Lucina in a low tone.

Chrom swallowed. Blue hair plastered to her sweat coated face, Lucina looked worse for wear, cerulean eyes wide and slightly distracted in obvious confusion. She was laying on a bed, most of her body covered by a blanket, bandages wrapped around her chest just barely visible above the fabric. Chrom had never seen Lucina look so vulnerable before. Her gaze was usually unwavering, intelligent and focused. But now…now, she looked like Morgan did the day he and Robin had found him: lost.

Moving to stand beside her, Chrom placed a hand over his daughter's, trying to ignore those feelings. But as soon as he did that she unexpectedly flinched, pulling her hand away as she whispered, "Who are you?"

Fighting to keep his voice level, he said, "I'm Chrom. Your father, Lucina."

She inclined her head to the side, blinking in disbelief. "But…but you're so young." She said in child-like innocence.

"It's a long story, Lucina." Robin spoke up, having moved to stand beside him. In his peripheral vision, he noticed her brown eyes were full of unshed tears. Had he not been so distraught himself, he might have taken her in his arms and never let go. Instead he brushed his fingers against hers, briefly squeezing them before releasing. "I'm your mother, Robin. And this is—" She started to gesture in the younger tactician.

"Morgan. Your little brother." The boy cut in. His fists were clenched, and beneath his gloves Chrom had no doubt they were white. "Lucy…are you…are you sure you don't remember us? At all?"

The young woman stared and stared before at last shaking her head, making the rag placed there fall off before Maribelle caught it and admonished the girl for moving in her condition. "You…all of you…" Her eyes rested on Maribelle for a moment before looking back at the three. "You look familiar, but that's it. If you hadn't told me your names, I wouldn't have guessed."

A heart rending sound came from Robin's throat. "I…I see. Is there anything else you remember?" She asked, her voice forced calm. Chrom could recognize she was trying to go into tactician mode, but struggling nonetheless.

"I remember another boy…"Lucina said slowly, her gaze drifting to the roof of the tent. "His name is Jaune and he's my partner." A small smile graced her lips. Then she suddenly shivered. "And I remember something striking my chest and amber eyes…."

Jaune? Was that a name of a future child the Shepherds had yet to meet? Chrom wondered. And amber eyes? The blue haired prince tried to think of some of the enemies he had fought in the past, and although it was a blur of bloodshed and screams, he could remember some different eye colors. Blue. Red. Green. Grey. Brown. Orange. But not amber. Never amber.

Maybe it was a different type of Risen? No. He pushed that conclusion aside. All Risen he had encountered had red eyes. And in the battle Lucina had been injured by a human. Who then was she talking about?

More than likely, it was probably the after effects of the fever…

"That's…that's all I can recall." Lucina said quietly. "I don't even know what I look like, other than I have blue hair." Her voice sounded unsure, making Chrom's heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

"But you remember some things right?" Morgan said, voice abruptly back to its usual eagerness. "Maybe that means the rest of your memories will return. I'm working to try and get mine back as well."

"You have amnesia too?"

A nod. "Both mother and I do. Although I can remember how much I want to be a tactician like her." He looked down for a moment, scratching his head. "So far I haven't had much luck otherwise. Hopefully your memory loss isn't…isn't permanent."

Because their survival might depend on it.

During the two months at sea to Valm and beyond, Lucina, along with the other children other than Morgan they had encountered along the way, had been quick to confess as much as she could about what occurred in the future and made it clear what would happen if they didn't stop Grima from rising. Even though she had said as much however, Chrom had a feeling that there were things she was keeping from the Shepherds.

But more importantly, he just wanted his daughter back.

For several moments after Morgan spoke, the tent was silent.

"I pray you're right." Lucina said at last, cutting Chrom off from his thoughts. By this time despite Maribelle's protests she was sitting up, blanket pooled under her hands which were oddly placed in her lap. Her bandages were visible under the brown, partly open tunic she was wearing.

Lissa, who had also entered the tent, spoke up. "I know you three want to keep on talking to Lucina, but I think its best you let her rest—"

"Wait, please." The young woman in mention interrupted. "Can you please tell me a little about the future before you have to go?" She asked, suddenly looking intense even though she was obviously still suffering from fever by the telltale sign of redness in her cheeks. "I want to know."

Chrom nodded, launching into a quick tale of how Lucina and the others had come from the future. Minutes passed, Lucina listening in rapt attention. Robin and Morgan cut in a few times to explain, but it was mostly the prince who did the talking, although he left out a few details for her sake due to her state. When he was done, a quarter of an hour must've gone by and Lucina looked speechless.

It was several seconds before she managed to speak, albeit not in complete sentences. "That's…How…I don't…" She trailed off, looking down.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Lucina." Chrom said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder momentarily as not to make her uncomfortable. "But it's the absolute truth."

His eyes then stared up at him, the mark of the exalt clearly visible in the left one. "As hard as it is to…accept, I believe you."

Chrom smiled slightly, relieved. "Thank you Lucy. That's all we ask for…" He murmured, before stepping back. Just as he was about to turn away however, he could've sworn he saw a flash of green in Lucina's eyes. A blink later though, her eyes were the same blue as they'd always been.

Believing it to be a trick of the light, he made no comment about it, instead saying his goodbyes with Robin and Morgan so she could rest.

* * *

She lay again in her bed sometime later, after being checked on and given water and bread by the woman healers named Lissa and Maribelle, alone and left to her thoughts. Darkness had since fallen, a sliver of moonlight streaming in under the tent flap, casting the room in a faint glow. Footsteps passing the area and the clanging of something metallic in nature broke the quietness of the night every so often, repeatedly and steadily like the dripping of water. Rather than relax her however, she felt only apprehension at being in this unfamiliar place.

Unable to sleep, her mind went over what she had learned upon her awakening.

Her name was Lucina, a princess of the kingdom of Ylisse, and she was from a doomed future, as told by people who claimed to be related to her in some way no less. Except...something about that didn't seem quite right; just a feeling, one she couldn't quite pin down. She didn't doubt that they had been telling the truth, on the contrary she had said she believed them and had meant what she said. But like when she had woken up, she still felt a bit of that disorientation, that uncertainty, that unknowingness. What had made it worse were those flashes of…of memories she had had while speaking to Chrom, Morgan, and Robin. Of a blonde haired boy—yes, Jaune was his name—with blue eyes and a dorky but charming smile. Of amber eyes and something sharp striking her chest. Just what did it all mean? A mismatched puzzle, their words and those recollections just didn't seem to fit together.

Just like when she had seen her reflection in that cup of water. Someone she strangely didn't expect looked right back at her. Fair skin, a pretty face marred by a constant sternness in the mouth and around the eyes, and a mark of some sort in her left eye which sent her heart pounding.

"What is this?" She had cried, as Lissa and Maribelle prepared to leave for a time.

"What's what, D—I mean, Lucina?" Maribelle and Lissa turned back around, concern both in their faces.

"This…this mark." Lucina said, aghast, studying it as her hands began to shake. Looking closely it seemed to be a tear drop enclosed around the bottom by a half circle with "wings".

"That's the brand of the Exalt." Lissa replied quietly.

"Brand…of the Exalt?"

"Yes, that's something which has been passed down in the royal family of Ylisse for generations. Chrom has it, as does Morgan."

At that Lucina's head shot up to look at the blonde cleric. She suddenly remembered the mark she had seen on the prince's shoulder from before when she wondered what it was. But her heart didn't steady in its rhythm—in fact it only began to pound harder. This didn't make sense. She wasn't supposed to have—

No. A voice had said clearly in her mind. She was.

And now, all alone, she found herself asking the same question she had asked herself earlier.

Who then, exactly, was she? And why was it she didn't feel right in her own skin?

 **A/N: And so begins yet another story! Just what is up with Lucina? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. This has resulted from a rather persistent plot bunny, and as noted in the description is a RWBY x Fire Emblem crossover. I've been a fan of Fire Emblem for years and I recently got into RWBY so I thought, why not combine the two? Apologies if my writing is a bit rough; I haven't attempted to seriously do a chaptered fic in years. I used to write all the time when I was younger and am now trying to find my inner child again. I've had all these ideas in my head in the past years and I haven't used them. I hope with the advent of this fic that changes!**

 **With that being said, special thanks to Musing Soul for helping me out with putting this chapter together and overall being patient with my ramblings. He gets a virtual cookie for that. Check out his fanfics if you get the chance. He's one of my favorited authors.**

 **Review or pm and let me know if you liked this or not. Let me know what improvements can be made.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


End file.
